Pond Family Reunions
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This story will be episodic and there will be between 2 and 4 chapters for each story arc. It will be about Amy and Rory in New York after the Angel touched them and each arc will be about River meeting her younger brother.
1. Homecoming Part 1

**Pond Family Reunions**

This story will be episodic and there will be between 2 and 4 chapters for each story arc. It will be about Amy and Rory in New York after the Angel touched them and each arc will be about River meeting her younger brother.

**Chapter 1 - Homecoming part 1**

Amy's POV

Today was going to be a perfect day, it was a Saturday in June 1946 and Rory and I were getting our things together, ready to go to the Orphanage to bring home the beautiful baby boy we were adopting. He's gorgeous, blonde hair and green eyes, he's 6 months old and at the moment he's called Joseph, but we were going to change that.

"Rory, have you got the blanket?" I screamed up the stairs.

"Yes, it's in the bag at the bottom of the stairs with the clothes you bought to put him in, have you seen the Camera?"

"Our bedroom, top drawer"

"Thanks, got it"

Rory then comes down the stairs and puts the camera in the bag with all of the other things they were taking with them.

"I can't believe we're actually going to do this" I said

"Neither can I?"

"It doesn't feel right though, without River"

"I know, but wherever she is, she'd want us to be happy, she'd want us to be a family, you know that"

"Yeah, you're right, now let's go get our son"

"You got it"

Then we went outside, locked the door, got in the car and drove half an hour to get to the Orphanage.

Upon our arrival we were taken to Mrs Wilson's office, she's the head honcho, and we were told to sit down in the two chairs opposite hers while we waited for her to come in. Five minutes later she did.

"Mr and Mrs Williams, good morning"

"Same to you Mrs Wilson" I replied.

"Now I see you have a bag there, does that contain some clothes you would like to put the baby in?"

"Yes"

"If you could get them out and pass them to me, I will get one of the carers to clothe him"

Rory then reached into the bag and pulled out the TARDIS blue romper suit, trousers, booties, jacket and blanket we had had made for him.

"What a curious colour, I have never seen this shade of blue before" she pondered.

"It's our favourite colour"

"I gathered, one moment"

Then she popped out of the door for a few minutes to give the clothes to a carer to dress our son in. When she returned she sat in her chair opposite us and pulled out a few papers from the draw in her desk.

"So I have a few papers here for you both to sign, have you decided on a name for him, or are you going to keep Joseph?"

"No, we'd like to call him Anthony"

"A wonderful name, my own Nephew has that name, did you know that it means priceless?"

"Yes, it's why we picked it"

"Jolly good, will Anthony have a middle name?"

"Yes, Brian, after my father" answered Rory.

"Anthony Brian Williams, a good strong name, now if you could both look through these papers and sign wherever it says Mother and Father".

We then signed our names on all of the dotted lines we saw and gave the papers back to Mrs Wilson.

"Good now, I want to remind you both that a Social Worker will be along to visit you in a month's time, to make sure you're getting on ok"

"We remember, thank you, we'd just like to take our son home"

"And so you shall, Lillian will be along with him in just a moment"

A minute or two later a 25 year old woman called Lillian entered the room with mine and Rory's new son, we immediately stood him and I covered my mouth with my hand, utterly amazed, because now, legally, that bouncing baby boy was all ours.

"Mr and Mrs Williams, here is your son" said Lillian before handing him to me, and holding him in my arms I smiled the biggest smile and allowed him to play with my finger.

"Umm Mrs Wilson, we have a camera in the bag, could you please take a photograph of the three of us?"

"Of course"

Rory gave her the camera and we posed for a photograph before leaving the building and heading home.

I walked through the open door with my new son, looked down at him and said "Welcome home Anthony"

"Come on Amy, let's take him upstairs, show him his room"

The three of us then went up stairs and walked into the nursery we had painted, the walls were a pale blue, three of them and various animals painted on them while the fourth wall had a hand painted picture of the TARDIS on it and the ceiling had been painted with dozens of stars.

I placed my son into his new cot and watched him stare at the mobile, which had various animals on it.

"Rory, he's perfect, absolutely perfect"

"He is, and this time we're going to be able to watch him grow"

We just stood there for a few minutes watching him watch us, then Rory said "He's probably hungry, do you want me to go make up a bottle?"

"Please, I'll be down with him in a minute"

"Okay"

Then Rory left the room and I heard him walk down the stairs, seconds later I heard something smash on the kitchen floor, which caused Anthony to cry, so I picked him up and took him downstairs, where, when I walked into the kitchen I saw someone I never expected to see again, my daughter, River Song.

"Hello mother"

"River, oh my god!"

"Who's this?"

"This is Anthony, your brother"

River then looked at her much younger brother in complete and utter shock.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Homecoming Part 2

**Homecoming - Part 2**

"I have a ... brother" says a stunned River.

"Yes Melody, you do"

"What's his full name?"

"Anthony Brian Williams"

"After grandfather"

"You've seen him?!"

"No, not since I was Mels, sorry father"

"It's fine, do you know how he is?"

"My husband says that he is doing okay"

"The Doctor, is he ok? Does he have someone else with him, you know someone who can pretend to listen to his endless facts?" asks Amy.

"He's fine, he misses you both, I know that. And as for another companion, yes he does have one, her name is Clara Oswald, he calls her his impossible girl"

"Why?"

"There are versions of her scattered throughout Time and Space, they always turn up, they always save him in one form or another and they always die"

"But how can she die and keep turning up to save him?"

"I did" remarked Rory.

"Wait, Oswald, I know that name, she was that girl who had been turned into a Dalek in the Asylum, wasn't she?"

"I think she was yeah" answered Rory

"You met one of the many versions of her, one of the MANY versions of her"

"How come he keeps meeting her and she keeps dying and turning up again?"

"It all happened at Trenzalore"

"Trenzalore, where have I heard that before, wait, didn't you once tell us that it is the one place he must never go?"

"I did"

"So why did he go there?"

"He had to, he was lured there by someone who had kidnapped some of his friends"

"Which ones?"

"Madame Vastra, Jenny and Strax"

"They were at Demon's Run"

"They were yes"

"So what happened at Trenzalore?" asked Rory.

"It has a battlefield graveyard, it's where he's buried"

"But how can he have a grave, he's not dead is he?"

"Everyone has a grave mother, out there in the future, waiting for them, you saw yours afterall"

"I know, it's just strange to think of him as dead"

"Finish the story"

"Right yes, so his tomb is the TARDIS, it's completely enormous on the outside, 'cause when a TARDIS dies all the bigger on the inside stuff leaks out, anyway, inside the TARDIS, is his time stream"

"Time Stream?"

"Oh you know what a Time Stream is, think of it like his own personal Time Vortex, but all it has is every moment of his life"

"What about his body?"

"What would you expect, for it to be lying there in the middle of the console room?"

"Don't backchat me young lady?"

"Sorry, now where was I, oh yes, the villain of the story, a being called The Great Intelligence, a disembodied sentience who is always attempting to find a body and physical existence, he in the body he had created jumped into the Doctor's Time Stream, and destroyed every good thing about the Doctor's life, he was in extreme pain, like he was dying 10 times over. Then Clara made the decision to jump in after him, to right the wrongs and restore the Doctor, then he stupidly jumped in to rescue her and got out again in the nick of time"

"That's quite a story"

"I suppose it is yes"

"If you see her, tell her thank you from me, thank you for saving my raggedy doctor"

"I will, now enough about me, I want to know about my brother, may I hold him?"

"Of course, here you go, Anthony, this is your big sister, this is Melody Pond, but most people know her as River Song"

Amy then hands Anthony over to River and says "He's gorgeous mother, but I thought you couldn't have any more children"

"It's a long story, why don't we go and sit down, Rory can you do his bottle and come join us?" asks Amy

"Sure"

Amy, River and Anthony then go into the Living Room and Rory makes and then heats up a bottle for his new son.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
